A New Direction  Drabbles
by onceuponapurpleplatypus
Summary: An idea for a Glee spinoff show after Season Three has been floating around the fandom, where Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine move to New York after they graduate. This is a collection of my one-shots for the spinoff. The drabbles fall in chronological order.


A Few Arguments, Some News, And A Whole Lot of Marriage Requests

"Blaine, you were playing piano at three am today. It kept me up for _hours_." Kurt glares at the man sitting next to him, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you heard that?" Blaine casts his boyfriend a sheepish look. "Sorry, I didn't think it would wake anyone up! Now I feel bad."

The two of them are sitting at the kitchen table of the apartment they share with Rachel. Kurt has his laptop open to a document with only one line written, and in front of Blaine is a notebook with a handful of scribbled-out words scattered across the top of the page, along with a cup of half-drunk coffee. Despite the attempts at being progressive, neither of them are working.

"You should. I couldn't sleep, and I had an exam today. If I fail that class it's your fault and you'll be responsible for getting my grade back up." The daggers in Kurt's gaze only intensify with each word.

Blaine lets out an incredulous noise. "How am I supposed to raise a grade that isn't mine? I have no power over that."

"That's your problem, not mine. You'll have to figure something out."

"You're impossible," Blaine mutters with a roll of his eyes, but he's fighting back an adoring smirk.

"What I'd like to know is _why on earth_ did you decide to make a racket on the keyboard in the ungodly hours of the morning?"

"I got an idea and started writing a song. I had to figure it out."

"Of _course_ he had to get an idea at three in the morning. _Of course_."

Blaine looks at Kurt, his eyebrows creasing with confusion. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, get _married_ already, you two." Rachel's voice, layered with mock annoyance, announces her presence an instant before she enters the kitchen, wearing her purse and coat, a bit of snow still in her hair.

"Certainly," Blaine quips without an moment's hesitation, at the same time as Kurt says "_Rachel_" by way of a groan.

"_Blaine_," Kurt adds after hearing his boyfriend's response to Rachel.

"What?" His eyes widen innocently at Kurt. The latter simply raises his eyes to the ceiling.

Rachel doesn't waste one second. She drops her bag on the counter and pulls up a chair to sit in front of Kurt and Blaine, then gets right to the point, as brisk as always. "I talked to Finn on the phone this morning."

Kurt shrugs. "This is hardly something new. You talk to him twice a week."

Rachel ignores him. "And he's booked himself a flight to New York."

"_What_?"

Blaine picks up his pen and rolls it between his fingers as he talks. "I think what Kurt means to say is, '_I'd love to see Finn again, but why is this so sudden?_'"

Kurt gives Blaine another killer look. "That is _not_ what I meant, stop acting like you know what's in my head."

"Oh?" Blaine's lips hold a different kind of smirk now, one more knowing than the smile he attempted to stifle before. "Then what did you mean?"

Kurt purses his lips but remains silent.

The smirk becomes triumphant. "Knew it. Don't try to fight it, Kurt, we're telepathic."

"_Ugh_. Shut _up_."

"Like I said, get married _once and for all_ for God's sake," Rachel snorts. "But back to the _point_ of this conversation. So Finn somehow thought it would be okay to fly over here without even asking us. He just got a raise and the first thing he did was buy a plane ticket. He said he really wants to see us and if we don't let him stay here for winter break then he'll get a hotel."

"Well, he doesn't have to book a hotel," Blaine says with a slight frown. "It's no problem for him to stay here, is it, guys?"

"Do you _see_ any extra room over here?" Kurt asks, flicking his head at the meager, tiny living space around them.

"We have a couch," Rachel points out.

"He's a guest," Blaine protests, shaking his head. "I'll give up my bed and take the couch."

Kurt raises one eyebrow over the other. "Oh? And where exactly will _I_ sleep? You're not giving up _our_ bed, Blaine."

Rachel waves a hand up into the air. "You guys, we'll figure out the details later. One of you can sleep on the floor for all I care. The only reason I brought this up is so neither of you are surprised when Finn shows up at our door in two weeks."

"Fair enough," Blaine nods.

"Just out of curiosity, have you told him about Mitch?" Kurt's tone is sharp.

Rachel presses her lips together in a thin, irritated line. "Of course I haven't told him about Mitch."

Kurt stares at her. "You've been talking to Finn nearly every few days and you haven't said a _word_ about something like that?"

"Finn and I are no longer together. We made it clear that we could do as we liked and see other people. He has no reason to care about my love life. It is none of his concern if I'm seeing someone else."

"Aren't you two _friends_? Don't friends tell each other what's going on in their _lives_? Especially something big like that?" Kurt's eyes have grown wide and judgmental.

During this exchange, Blaine sits quietly and sips his coffee, watching Rachel and Kurt go back and forth with their almost-quarrel like this is a usual thing. Which, in fact, it is.

"I didn't want to bother him with it," Rachel says, trying to brush it off.

"You mean, you don't want him to get _hurt_. But if there's nothing between you anymore, why would he be hurt?"

Nothing comes from Rachel but silence.

"I thought so." A pause. "You know, it's going to hurt him more to find out you've kept this from him for weeks."

"He won't care," Rachel insists.

"Right."

Rachel sits up straighter in her seat and flips her hair over her shoulder, changing the subject and becoming all business once more. "Alright you two, Finn's coming in two weeks and this place looks like a pigsty—"

"Speak for yourself," Kurt scoffs. "The room I share with Blaine is spotless. At least, my side of it is." He then promptly proceeds to shoot Blaine another icy stare, which Blaine ignores.

"My room is in perfect order as well, but that doesn't matter when the rest of this place is a mess. You guys need to clean the apartment," she demands.

"_I'm_ not cleaning. We all know the only one who makes a mess here is Blaine. He can do it by himself."

"Now wait a minute." Blaine props his elbows on the table and leans toward Kurt. "That's not very fair. You can't just make me clean everything on my own. You should help me."

"Why, so I can be rewarded by you waking me up in the middle of the night with your key-banging?"

Neither of them pay attention to Rachel getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen.

"Are you still going on about that? And I don't _bang_ on the keys." Blaine's last sentence is indignant.

"Yes, you do. And of course I'm still going on about it. It _woke me up_. I need my beauty sleep, especially for an exam, as you very well know."

"What if I told you that the song I was writing was about you?"

Kurt barely blinks. "Then I'd say that you should find the inspiration to write me a song during normal hours, when it _won't_ interrupt my sleep. Or I'd ignore what you said, because it makes it harder to come up with a good point on the offense and it's more fun to argue—"

Blaine's lips cut off Kurt's rant by pressing against his. Kurt freezes at the unexpected attack, and Blaine pulls away. "I win," he says, laughing.

"You cheated," Kurt scowls, before reaching for Blaine. His hands latch onto the front of the other man's sweater and pull him closer. Their lips mold together once more. Kurt leans into the kiss and takes control of it, making Blaine's lips his prisoner. The latter's hand moves up to cup Kurt's face.

"I'll give you my rabbi's number, he does the _best_ wedding services," Rachel calls from another room. She doesn't even have to look into the kitchen to know what her two roommates are doing at the moment.

Kurt responds without missing a beat. "_Rachel_."


End file.
